A strange advanture for Ash
by M2 the Mewtwo Guru
Summary: WAI! We ish back! Yayness! Ash has a strange adventure. Sounds fun, no? Warning: I wrote this a good while ago. Yay!
1. A girl in love and a mewtwo oh what will...

title: A strange adventure for Ash 

by: Purplepikachu 

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. 

A.N.: I wanted to write a comedy so here it is. Ash has a really strange adventure.... 

Chapter1: A girl in love and a Mewtwo, oh what will Ash do? 

It was a nice sunny day. Ash has finally defeated the Johto league and is at home 

relaxing. 

Right now the three hero's and pikachu are outside resting. Ash sits under a tree next 

to pikachu, while Misty is somewhere by herself and Brock looks heartbroken. 

Ash: Hey pikachu, today feels like its gonna be one of those days. 

pikchu: pika? 

* evil laughter is heard* 

Ash/pikachu: 0.0 

*Misty shows up blushing* 

Misty: O my sweet little Ashy-Washy, I love you so much! 

Ash: 0.0 

Misty: Kiss me! 

Ash: AAAAAHHH! *runs away with pikachu* 

Misty: wait my beloved! *skips after him* 

*They run into Brock* 

Ash: Please I beg of you Brock, HIDE US! 

Brock: *Day dreaming* O Nurse joy why don't you love me? 

Ash: BROCK! 

Brock: *snaps out of it* Huh? 

Ash: I think Misty lost her mind! You gotta hide me and pikachu! 

Brock: I wish I had a girl friend... *starts day dreaming* 

Ash: -.-() 

*misty pops up out of no where* 

Misty: My Ashy-Washy! *Hugs the dear life out the boy* 

Ash: Please Misty! One step at a time! I'm only so old! 

Misty: Oh Ash, love doesn't need a number! I love you! *kisses him all over* 

Ash: Eeeeewwwww!!! Misty stop!! 

Brock: *looks up to the heveans* Why must I be alone!? 

Ash: Why must I be surrounded by a bunch of baka's? (idiots) 

Pikachu: PI-KA-CHU!!! *Thunder shocks everyone* 

All: *burnt to a crisp* ow.... 

TeamRocket: Give us your Pikachu now! 

Ash: *getting kissed by Misty again* 

Misty: *kissing Ash* Go away, cant you see we're busy!? 

Ash: Please help me! 

Jesse: Give us your pikachu then we can make a deal! 

James: Aww Jesse there're so cute! 

Meowth: You idiots! Grab pikachu and lets scram! 

Pikachu: *has nothing to say* 

Brock: O sweet Jessica, be my girlfriend! 

All: 0.0 

James: hands off bub! 

Jesse: I'm so flattered *Blushes then gets hugged by Brock* 

Brock: *Hugging Jesse* Please marry me! 

Ash: *Slowly getting away from Misty* Brock you lost your mind! 

Jesse: Ewww!! Get away you dumb twerp! *Hits Brock with a malet* 

Brock: *Knocked out cold* 

Pikachu: *eating some ketchup and enjoying the show* 

Misty: Love me Ash LOVE ME! 

Ash: *grabs Pikachu and runs for the hills* 

Away at the hills.... 

Ash: Thank goodness! 

Pikachu: *crying* Pikapi 

Ash: ? 

Pikachu: *shows a picture of ketchup (he lost his ketchup!)* 

Ash: Oh uh we'll get more. 

Pikachu: *happy* Pika! Pikachu! *they run* 

Misty: Oh where oh where has my Ash run off to? 

TeamRocket: Give us your Pikachu! 

Somewhere... 

Ash: Peace! 

Pikachu: *shows a picture of ketchup* 

Ash: I said we'll get some later! 

pikachu: *sad* 

Ash: Why? Why must my day be ruined, why? 

Tracey *pops out of nowhere*: Hey Ash, looking good! Let me sketch you! *takes out his sketchbook* 

Ash: What else can go wrong now? 

Misty/TeamRocket/Brock: ASH!! 

Ash: Please! Hell is better than this! 

Misty: Come to me! 

Ash: never! 

Mew *out of nowhere*: Mew! 

Ash: *Freaks out* AHHH! *hits poor mew with a pokeball* 

Mew: *Flies away crying* Mmmmeeeeeewwww!!! 

Pikachu: Ka chu... 

Ash: What do you mean UH-OH? 

Pikachu: *points to the sky* PIKA!!! 

Ash: .....could my life get any worse? 

Mewtwo: HOW DARE YOU HIT MEW YOU FREAKIN PIECE OF TRASH!! *looks very angry* 

Ash: *prays* god help me! 

Mewtwo: Answer me you good for nothing human! 

Ash: Sorry, mister, mighty, all powerful, super, great mewtwo! (^_^) 

Mewtwo: *smirks* That's right bow to me! 

Ash: *thinks* Maybe this will be better than sleeping with Misty. *Out loud* Save me from Misty! I beg of you! 

Misty: Oh Ash please give me a chance! *Tries to kiss him* 

Ash: See, look. I'm bowing, I'm BOWING!! *bows* 

Mewtwo/mew/pikachu/meowth: *laughing at how sorry he looks* 

Ash: Let me die please! 

Mewtwo: I'll kill you when I kill you human! Now keep bowing! 

Ash: *Bows (poor Ash)* *thinks* I think this is getting worse, bowing to an overgrown cat who hates you but wont kill you. 

Mewtwo: What was that?! *looks very very angry* 

Ash: Someone who has mercy on me please save me from this torcher! 

Brock: I know what you mean Ash. No one will love me! The pain, the pain! 

Tracey: Oh my gosh a mew and mewtwo! 

Misty: *out of her loving state* you just notice that? 

Tracey: I think so. Are they real? 

Mewtwo: *shoots a shawdow ball at Tracy* Is that real enough?!! 

Tracey: My sketch book... *looks like he's going crazy* I'LL KILL YOU!!! 

Mewtwo: 0.0 *gets tackled by Tracy and they start fighting* 

Misty: *goes and kisses a life size Ash doll (where is Ash?)* 

Teamrocket: Hand over all the pokemon! *no body hears them* 

Another place... 

Ash: hahahaha I'm a free man pikachu!!!!!! 

Pikachu: *holds up a picture of ketcup with an angry look on his face* PIKA!! 

Ash: oh yah... 

*evil laughter is heard* 

Ash/pikachu: 0.0 

Voice: pikachu... come to the dark side and get all the ketchup you want... 

Pikachu: Pika? 

Voice: Really... 

*pikachu goes to the dark side* 

Ash: NO i'm all ALONE!! 

Voice: No you're not... 

Ash: who is it? 

Voice: its....... 

to be continued! 


	2. Its!

Chapter 2: Its! 

A.N.: My fist crossover! hahaha it has some people from bloody roar: primal furry! 

Voice: its..... me! Uriko! 

Ash: AHHHHHH!!! Oh! AHHHHHHH!!! Wait, who are you? 

Uriko: I'm Uriko the half beast here to make your life a living hell so you would love me! 

Ash: oh... AHHHH!!! 

Uriko: Dont be mean! *Hugs him* I'm much cuter than Misty! 

Ash: you are. YOU ARE!! 

Misty *out of nowhere*: NO ASH! YOU must LOVE ME!!! *hugs Ash* 

Uriko: No Ash love me! 

Misty: ME!!! 

Uriko: *turns into a large cat* MEOW! 

Misty: Oh no! I'm weak against felines! 

Mewtwo: I'm gonna tear you limb from limb Human! 

Ash: What happened to Tracy? 

Mewtwo: Are you blind? *shows Tracy hanging on his tail trying to get sweet revenge 

for recking his sketchbook* 

Tracy: I'LL KILL YOU! 

TeamRocket: Give us your pokemon! 

All: SHUT UP! 

TeamRocket: *sad* 

Uriko: *slashes Misty's chest* 

Misty: ow! *looks at Ash* Do you like me now? 

Ash: *Stares at Misty for a good while* 

Uriko: MEOW!!!!! 

Ash: I cant decided! 

Mewtwo: I thougth you hated Misty. 

Ash: Not when her shirt is slashed like that... 

Mewtwo: pervet! 

Uriko: *Turns back into human* How can you say such a thing!? 

Ash: Sorry, I lost it! 

Misty: you can say that again. 

Ash: Arint you supose to be kissing me? 

Misty: Oh yah! *kisses Ash* 

Ash: me and my big mouth! 

Uriko: *geting real anrgy and turns back into a cat* Meow!!!!!!!!! 

Ash: *pushes Misty off of him* Hey Mewtwo! Meet Uriko, Uriko meet Mewtwo! 

Uriko: Meow? 

*Mewtwo and Uriko just stare at each other while Misty watches with curiosity* 

Ash: sukers! *runs away* 

At a bar... (0.0) 

Ash: and you see, these people keep following me! And I lost my pikachu to the darkside and ketchup! *crys* 

Bartender: Thats a sad story kid. 

Ash: I know! Give me another drink. 

Bartender: I think you had enough. 

Ash: I had enough when I say so! *Feels a tap on the shoulder* Misty, Uriko? M-Mewtwo? 

person: How do you know Uriko? Where is she? I'm so worrided! She should be home now! By the way I'm Alice the rabbit. Ash: Are you in love with me? 

Alice: Eww! NO! 

Brock *out of nowhere*: But I am! *Pulls Alice close to him* 

Alice: *turns into a large rabbit* sqeek sqeek! (i dont know how to spell the noise she makes!) 

Brock: You're even cuter as a rabbit! 

Alice: *Looks angry* SQEEK! *punches him* 

Brock: OW! 

Alice: *turns back to human* Lets get out of here! *grabs Ash* 

outside in a back alay (x.x) 

Ash: I dont like this place 

Alice: Dont worry Ash, I wont hurt you. I just had to get away from that creep! 

Ash: I know what you mean. 

Uriko: ASH!! *hugs Ash* (she is human) 

Ash/Alice: URIKO!! 

Ash: What happened to you and Mewtwo? 

Uriko: *slaps him with her long sleeve* You were trying to set me up with him?!!!!!! *slaps him again* You! You! You stupid creep! *hugs him* but your my creep! 

Ash: cant..... breath! 

Alice: *has nothing to say* 

Misty: get off my Ash! *hugs Ash* 

Mewtwo: Kitten!! *hugs Uriko* 

Alice: I think I'm getting sick! 

Ash: You and me both! 

Uriko: Uh... Help?! 

Mewtwo: Togethere we shall destroy this world and create a new one to rule! 

Uriko: HELP! 

TeamRocket: Give us your pokemon! 

all: SHUT UP! 

TeamRocket: *sad* 

Tracy: I'LL KILL YOU! 

Mewtwo: Hold on a sec my little kitten while I get rid of this pest. *lets Uriko go* Now leave human! *shoots shadow balls at Tracy* 

Tracy: *Finally lets go of Mewtwo's tail* ow.... 

*Uriko grabs Ash and Alice and they run for the hills* 

Mewtwo/Misty: not again! 

the hills! 

Uriko: You saved me Ash! *hugs him* 

Ash: You saved me! *hugs her, really!* 

Alice: I wouldnt do that guys seeing the way Mewtwo and Misty act. 

Uriko/Ash: Oh *sad, really!* 

person: Whats going on? 

Alice: Shina! 

Shina: Ya its me, who's that with Uriko? 

Alice: Ash. 

Brock *out of nowhere*: And I'm Brock who wants to be you're boyfriend! 

Alice/Shina: Ick!!! 

*Alice turns into a rabbit and Shina turns into a cheetah and they beat Brock up* 

Brock: ow. 

Uriko: I'm so happy! 

Ash: Me... *goes pale* Mewtwo! Misty! Tracy! Mew! TeamRocket! 'gasp' PIKACHU! 

Pikachu: (i am here to have my revenge on you for not giving me ketchup!) 

Mew: MEW! 

Tracy: *weakly* I'LL....KILL....YOU!!! 

Misty: MY ASH! 

Mewtwo: Kitten! 

Mew: MEW! 

TeamRocket: We want your pokemon! 

Brock: I want to be their boyfriend! 

Ash: Leave me alone! 

Uriko: Yah leave US alone! 

Alice/Shina: *nothing to say* 

Mew: MEW! 

Mewtwo: Kitten? *gets angry* I'll tear you limb from limb ASH!! 

Uriko: I'm not a cat! Oh yes I am... *ducks behind Ash* 

Ash: what am I gonna do? 

to be continued! 

Please review! 


	3. Look at all the pretty people!

Chapter 3: Look at all the pretty people! 

A.N.: Another fanfic crossover! includes, bloody roar, supersmash bros., and 'gasp' SONIC! 

Ash: What am I gonna do? 

Uriko: Dont worry Ash. If we must die we shall die TOGETHERE! 

Misty: No! ASH! Die with me! 

Ash: Save me anybody! 

Someone: anybody? 

Ash: ANYBODY!!!!! 

Someone: ok I'll save you! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! 

Ash: 0.0 ok! 

Uriko: He's cute! 

Sonic: Alright guys bring it on! 

Uriko: I'll help too! *turns into a cat* Meo--- 

Mewtwo: *grabs poor Uriko, and hugs the life out the poor girl* 

Uriko: *Ready to give up Ash and get the hell away from everyone* MEOW!!! 

Mewtwo: *doesnt care. still holds Uriko* Calm down kitten! 

Sonic: Let her go you big pussy-cat! 

Mewtwo: Make me you stupid blue fur ball! 

Ash: *Getting kissed by Misty* 

Misty: *kissing Ash* You're all mine!!! 

Ash: NO!!! 

TeamRocket: Give us your-- 

All: Shut up! 

T.R.: *sad* 

Tracy: I'LL KILL YOU!!!! 

Mewtwo: *lets go of Uriko and pushes away Sonic and faces Tracy* THATS IT YOU'RE DEAD!! 

Tracy: NO, I'LL KILL YOU!! *they start fighting* 

All: *watch with curiosity* 

Voice 1: Ash we have come for you! 

Voice 2: Yes and Pikachu! 

Ash/pikachu: 0.0 

Pikachu: (its the great one!) 

Ash: ? 

Pikachu: (Its MARIO!!!) 

Ash: ? 

Pikachu: (And KIRBY!!) 

Ash: ? 

Mario: We have come to ask you to join SUPERSMASH BROS. MELEE!! 

Pikachu: (but he's not even in a game!) 

Kirby: *shocked* REALLY? 

Mario: Yes he is and anyway we still want him! 

Pikachu: (what about me?) 

Mario: you too! 

Mewtwo: and me? 

Mario: You too! 

Sonic: and me? 

Mario: You too-- er uh.. hey! You are not nintendo! 

Sonic: One word: Sonic adventure 2 battle! 

Kirby: *shocked* wow thats one big word! 

Mario: Kirby shut up thats three words and a number! 

Sonic/Kirby: Oh... 

Uriko (human): Can I join? 

Mario: Uh sorry you cant. 

Mewtwo: HOW DARE YOU!! 

Mario: what did I do?! 

Mewtwo: She could come if she wishes to! 

Mario: No she cant... 

Uriko: *giggling* 

Mewtwo: *punches Mario in the face* 

Mario: OUCH!! 

Sonic: NO ONE BEATS UP MY RIVAL UNLESS ITS ME!!!!! 

Uriko: *laughing out loud* *Sonic, Mewtwo, and Mario fight!* 

Ash: Lets go pikachu! 

Pikachu: (hell no!) 

Ash: oh yah you are with the dark side... 

Pikachu: (hell no! There is no dark side! there is no ketchup! I WAS FOOLED!!) 

Uriko: how else was I gonna get Ash alone? 

Pikachu: (it was you who fooled me?!!!) 

Uriko: *smiles* yup! 

Ash: *grabs Uriko and they run* 

All: where did they go? 

where they went... 

Ash: SAFE! 

Uriko: this is all your fault! 

Ash: ? 

Uriko: If you didnt hit mew with a pokeball then mewtwo wouldnt be chasing me! 

Ash: oh... 

Uriko: but its ok! *hugs Ash* I still love you! 

Ash: *thinks* why do I always grab her and take her with me? 

Uriko: Oh Ash! 

Ash: *thinks* oh yah she's cute! 

Alice *out of nowhere* (she is human): Let her go you bully! 

Ash: I'm not a bully! 

Alice: oh... *sits on the ground* I'm tired chasing after you guys like this. 

Ash: Where is everyone? 

Alice: I dont know. 

Ash: good! 

T.R: *getting ready to say something* 

All: Shut up! 

T.R.: *not sad!* We not gonna say that! 

Jesse: what were we gonna say? 

James: We're sad? 

Meowth: NO you stupids! We have a plan to get you out of this mess! 

Ash: You do?! 

Meowth: yup but its gonna cost yah... 

Ash: What? 

*teamrocket hudles up* *james looks at Ash then huddles up again* *they break the huddle* 

Meowth: We want the pokemon! 

Ash: ........OK! 

All: what!! 

Ash: Ok. Mewtwo is after Uriko and is tring to kill me I think so take him! Mew I dont care about so take it! And pikachu.... He is tring to kill us so take...take.... TAKE HIM!!! *cries* 

Uriko: *comforts him* There there. *pats his back* 

Teamrocket: Its agreed! *they get started on their plan* 

to be continued! 

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. I wasn't paying attention to my story and didnt think people were reveiwing it. I was wrong! Thanks guys for reviewing and liking my fic. It should be all up real soon sence I already wrote it all. Keep on R&R! ^_^ 


	4. The Plan!

Chapter 4: The plan!! 

A/N: Yep. I lied. But look! I updated! This story is still alive and kicking! Woo hoo! I wonder how old it is.. Maybe already a year old? Meh.. Anyways, enjoy this old ficcy. 

Uriko: Ash what's the plan? 

Ash: I don't know. Hope it works. 

Team Rocket: Its done! 

Alice: Goody I cant wait to see it! 

T.R.: Uh.... You cant see it! not yet! 

Ash: Why? 

T.R.: You just cant! 

Uriko: Meanies! 

TR: THANK YOU! 

*they all wait for what seemed like hours* 

Ash: 3....2.....1.... 

Misty: ASHY WHERE ARE YOU!!! 

Ash: Right on time 

Uriko: Really? *gets snatched by someone* No!!!!! 

Mewtwo: I got you now kitten! *again with the hugs* 

Uriko: No! What about Sonic and Mario? 

Mewtwo: They got what they asked for. 

Ash: *getting kissed by Misty* 

* Sonic and Mario appeared and they looked tangled up together* 

Sonic/Mario: Help! 

Kirby: Its Sonrio! 

Sonic/Mario: That's not funny! 

Uriko: Where's Tracy? 

Mewtwo: I really don't care. *holds her tighter* 

Uriko: Mew? Where's Mew? Its gotta be around here somewhere right? 

Mew: MEW!!! 

Mewtwo: Does that answer your question? 

Uriko: Umm... 

Mewtwo: *strokes her hair* 

Uriko: ASH!! 

Ash: TEAM ROCKET!! 

Pikachu: (Where's my ketchup? I'll kill all!) 

Ash: *getting kissed by Misty* TEAM ROCKET YOUR PLAN!!! 

Team rocket: *enjoying the show finally gets the idea* Oh yeah! 

Meowth: Remember the deal twerp? 

Ash: Yes! Yes just do it! 

Uriko: Do it! *she cant take no more of Mewtwo!* 

Alice: *pounding on Mewtwo but to no avail* Do it! 

Meowth: Ok! *pushes a button and everyone falls in a big hole* 

Ash: *on top of Misty* That's your plan?!! 

Uriko: *trying to climb out but is being pulled by Mewtwo* This plan sucks! Catch the pokemon already! 

All(except: Ash, Uriko, Alice, and Team rocket): *freeze* Catch all the Pokemon?! 

Mewtwo: *final got Uriko back* I am Mewtwo the most powerful Pokemon! No one can catch me! 

Mew: MEW!!! 

Pikachu: (Ash will die for his actions!) 

Sonrio er Sonic/Mario: Get us untangled! 

Kirby: What's a Pokemon again? 

Tracy: No! I must draw! *remembers hit sketchbook is ruined* I'LL KILL YOU!! 

All: Shut up! 

Tracy: *sad* 

Misty: Ash lets kiss before this moment is over! 

Ash: *notices he is on top of Misty quickly jumps up* Not in your dreams! 

Misty: Ash love me! 

Alice: Let her go! 

Brock: Hold me! *gets kicked by Alice* Ow... 

Alice: I said: Let her go! 

Mewtwo: You talking to me? 

Alice: YES! 

Mewtwo: Okay. *clears throat* NO!! 

Uriko: Think about the poor soul you're crushing! Ash help me! 

Ash: I should have never listened to you Team rocket! 

TR: Well it's not our fault. You listened in the first place! 

Ash: *confused* Huh? 

Kirby: *confused* Huh? 

Sonic: *freed from Mario* Freedom! 

Mario: *freed from Sonic* Freedom! 

Kirby: *for no reason* Freedom! 

Mew: MEW!! 

Pikachu: (Am I the only one that is sane here?) *everyone looks at Pikachu evilly* (Um never mind) 

Mewtwo: *holding Alice back with his tail* Now where were we kitten? 

Uriko: Its ÒURIKOÓ for heaven's sack! Help me anyone! 

Ash: I am the chosen one and I cant take any more! *screams and gets everyone's attention* Ok *runs up to Mewtwo and grabs Uriko by the collar amazingly taking her from him hopping on Alice who changed into a rabbit and jumped out the hole!* (Phew!) 

Everyone in the hole: Nuts! 

By a bus station? 

Ash: Why are you with us? 

Alice(human): Uriko is my cousin! 

Uriko: Yup! 

Ash: Okay! 

Uriko: Why are we here? 

Ash: We are leaving! 

Uriko: Why? 

Ash: *gives her a weird look* You want to be chased by those maniacs? 

Uriko: Oh goodness NO!! 

Ash: Thought so! 

Uriko: *hugs Ash* What a brilliant guy! 

Ash: Thanks! 

Alice: Guys they're coming! 

Ash: *looks behind him to see a rampage of anime and video game characters* Ahhhhhhh!!!!!! 

Sonic: Hello guys! 

All: AHHH!! 

Sonic: Chill out I'm not gonna try to hurt you or anything. 

Alice: What are you again? 

Sonic: *annoyed* A hedgehog! 

Alice: You're fast! 

Sonic: Thanks for noticing! 

Alice: You want to come with us? 

Sonic: Anything for you! 

Ash/Uriko: *looking curiously to see what will happen* 

Sonic/Alice: What are you looking at! 

Ash: Nothing... 

Uriko: Guys we need to go and now! 

Misty: *Far away* I'm coming for you my love! 

Mewtwo: *Far away* Kitten come back! 

Mew: *far away* Mew!! 

Tracy: *far away* I'LL KILL YOU!! 

Brock: *out of nowhere* Please let me be your boyfriend Alice! 

Alice: Ick! 

Sonic: *beats Brock up* 

Mario: *far away* Join us! 

Kirby: *far away* Join what? 

Pikachu: *far away* (Ash you will pay for your actions!) 

Team rocket: Give us your pokemon! *they are far away!* 

Ash: Lets go! 

*Ash,UrikoAlice, and Sonic hop on the bus leaving everyone, including Brock, behind* 

to be continued! 

I keep forgetting how much fun writing this fic was for me. Then again, writing your first humor fic is always fun. Writing A/Ns is also fun. FEEL THE WRATH OF MY ANNOYING LITTLE NOTES!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
